Walls of Smoke
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: A drabble about the first time Maureen and Joanne had an intimate incounter...at some sort of dance, rated M. Joanne/Maureen, Maureen/Joanne.


**So, um. This started off as being completely...well not _completely_...non fan fiction related. It was just a quick drabble I was doing one day on no one in particular...I was just writing to write...but then I decided I should do...something with it. So, I thought Maureen and Joanne fitted the description the best. It was about to be Harry Potter until I realized muggle technology was invovled. : D **

**Haha, reviews?**

**

* * *

  
**

It's not like a fluttering…more like a pull…an electric current surging through our bodies, connecting us at our core, at the very center of our souls. Her body pressed against mine, her hand resting on my waist, and my other hand pulling her closer. And then her eyes…I lost myself in them for a moment…lighter than mine, but of the same shade, blue on blue, breast to breast, hip to hip. Oh…and the pulling again, the want to make myself one with her, our bodies to be connected in every way possible, and her lips, sultry and smooth pressing against mine in the most perfect sequence of time there ever was and that there ever will be.

Lights flicker madly behind us, her hair swinging and catching the light, people are noticing. Her lips on mine again, I don't care what this is, it is…and I like it, and as I grab her hair and pull her into me, there's nothing else. Nothing except her and I, a bubble of frozen sound and space. The gasps and whistles around us are meaningless, the teacher yelling at us to cut it out, is nothing…nothing at all, we don't miss a beat. I breathe her in, her sweet sweet smell, her soft lips, her silky hair…oh, the moan slipping quietly from her lips, so soft no one could hear over the music, but I felt it, I felt it shake me…and that moan became one with mine, the one that was building in my throat the whole time, and her hands are moving down my waist, clasping firmly behind my back, me-falling backwards, her following, walking towards the door, our lips locked tight, people moving to let us through. The light breaking behind her as we emerge into the hallway, her back crashes against the wall as I frantically bite at her lips, wanting to taste and taste and taste and never stop tasting.

My hands find her face, the fear of pulling away very real. The absurdity of not feeling her lips on mine was too horrible to comprehend…and the inevitable questions that would surely follow were terrifying. Why did we have to _talk about it?_ Why can't it just be real? A feeling, an incontrovertible pull to each other. Her hands sliding up my back, tangling in my hair, her teeth finding my upper lip and biting gently, sighing into the kiss, our bodies trying to get closer together when physics would have otherwise. And then…time caught up with us.

I felt a hard hand on my shoulder, and a whisper of something I would have been able to hear if my heart hadn't quickened so much. And then the hand was pulling me backwards, and my lips could still taste hers for a minute before I was facing a very mad looking teacher, and _I didn't care. _I would have risked detention for a year if I could just have my arms around her again, if that pulling would just come back, but she was here…next to me, biting her lip, her fingers twitching.

"You two need to get out of here or keep your hands to yourself" the teacher scolded, looked rather disgusted.

"Fine" I answered back, a slight edge to my voice, "Maybe we will get out of here" I sounded like a 5 year old, but I didn't care, I wanted to get away as soon as possible. I turned to her, "Do…you want to leave?" she was still biting her lip, "I mean..." I started to backtrack, "We could…play chess?" I smiled a little, and she smiled back and looped her fingers through mine, sending a shiver up my spine, "That sounds lovely" she confirmed.

And then we were in my car, and I was snapping my selt belt on but her lips crashed back into mine with such force that the car jerked. And then I was frantically pulling her closer to me and she was in my lap, and we were kissing and kissing…kissing like I had never kissed anyone in my life, and there was no one to see. And it didn't matter, my neck hurt from craning my lips to meet hers, but the pain was insignificant and I wanted her…I wanted her so badly.

I couldn't tear my lips away, as much as I wanted to taste her skin, the soft skin throbbing over her frenzied pulse, the dip where her collar bones met delicate tendons.

And then her hands slid softly down my face, resting for a moment on my shoulders before sliding down my arm…resting on my waist, coming back up, taking the fabric of my shirt with them.

"Wait" I gasped, pulling away from her, immediately regretting it when cold air hit my lips.

"Let's go to my place…I need to…I need…I want this to be as special as it should be…" her lips were back on mine, but she had readjusted herself so that I could reach the keys and I could press my foot to the petal.

I thanked whatever god there was that there was no traffic this time of night and everyone else was at the dance. I slid the key into the on position, her face was buried deeply in my neck, sucking the pale flesh gently. I don't think she realized that this was as much distracting as her kisses…okay…maybe a little less than that…

And then we were on the highway and I was running my tongue over my lips, trying to catch a little of her, and her teeth were biting at my neck and her hands were firmly planted on my shoulders, trying not to move…trying not to…twitch.

The drive was short, but way too long, our lips connected again as soon as I started to ease to a stop in my driveway, my hands immediately killing the engine and wrapping tightly around her waist. I shifted her slightly and got out of the car, she followed, we were practically running up the stairs. And my mother's startled expression was meaningless, the rushed murmurs of "She's spending the night" almost pointless, and then my door was shut behind me and I pulled her to me like I needed her to breathe. The obstacle of movement seemed like nothing and I was on my bed, and she was climbing on top of me and feeling and feeling and touching. And her hot hands were slipping under my dress leaving a trail of blazing heat, and her hair was tickling my neck, and her lips were as sweet as honey.

My hands were trailing up her back, they were sliding up her thighs, the fabric of her dress bunching and sliding over her butt. She shivered at the cold that hit her skin but sighed as my hands roamed over her, warming the goose bumped flesh. My fingers stumbled over the hidden zipper and it was down, the fabric sliding off of her shoulders gently, her arms raising, her thighs tightening around my stomach as she sat up and slid the dress over her head. I felt my breath catch in my throat, she was even more beautiful than I'd imagined. Her subtle breasts were fluttering rapidly with her breaths and they led to her curvy waist and hips, the only thing keeping me from her was my own dress and 4 pieces of useless fabric.

I strained my neck towards her, begging to have her lips back, she obliged with a soft smile, her hands immediately resuming their place under my dress, I sat up and allowed the fabric to pass between our lips, and I brought my hand up to her back to unclip her bra, the material fluttered to the bed, mine soon joining it. I felt our breasts crush together and a wave of liquid heat started to form between my legs where her knee was crushing gently.

I let her lower me back to the bed, her hand tracing agonizingly slow circles on my lower stomach. The taste of her lips would be enough to send me over the edge, the feel of her hands just made the action more perfect, I slid my hands over her thighs, feeling…feeling the softness of her skin…the hot flesh of her hips as they pressed into mine, her warm finger looping through my underwear tugging sharply downward, the shiver that passed between us as I kicked them off.

Her lips left mine for a moment, protest was in my throat, but she was just kicking hers off too…and it would have been if I hadn't been gasping at her beauty, if hadn't been shivering from the lack of her warmth. She mumbled softly that she had never done this before…that I needed to show her…and I had never been happier to be the teacher…for once.

Our bodies rolled and she was underneath of me, now her lips were straining for mine, I wasted no time in giving her what she wanted, and running my hands over her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh gently, brushing my experienced thumbs over her nipples, making her moan into me in unexpected pleasure. My kisses trailed down to her neck as her fingers slid through my hair, urging me to bite her…to taste her. And that's all I wanted, was to taste and taste. Keep tasting.

I kissed along her collarbone and the soft rise of flesh at the base of her neck, she tasted even better than I could of imagined, better than anyone should taste…

My mouth found her breast as my hand started to slip slowly down her stomach, feeling the flat plane start to rise and fall dramatically. I traced my finger over her hip bone until my skin met soft tresses and blazing heat. I brought my lips back to hers and kissed her like I was pouring my soul into her.

My finger was tracing her center and she was arching into my hand…biting my lip with her moans. Virgin…virgin…I continued to stroke her, not entering her, not being able to bear to hurt her.

* * *

Her fingers in my hair, her lips straining with suppressed moans, her eyes squeezed shut against the building pleasure. And my name was leaving her lips, rolling from them with perfect consistency, with lust that made me shiver.

Her scream, so quiet it was almost hoarse, I felt her clench around me, I felt her lips quivering, her stomach fluttering, her breasts heaving. It was beautiful.

My mouth on her neck, my body gently lowering in hers, our fingers intertwined.

The ghost of sleep closing in around us, the morning after curse already baring it's teeth, our sighs caught in one current, our eyes locked in grave understanding.

Her eyes closed, her breath slowed, my eyes closed, my breath keeping pace…our bodies falling into a peaceful slumber, whispers of words unspoken drifted lightly through the air.


End file.
